1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetic relay able to carry a large current supplied from, e.g., a vehicle battery has been known. The electromagnetic relay used for a large current application generally has a configuration able to interrupt the current for emergency purposes.
In order for an electromagnetic relay to be able to carry a large current, the dimensions thereof may have to be increased, because of the requirements of increasing the amount of movement or moving force of the movable contact, ensuring a heat dissipating ability for dissipating large heat generating during the operation of the relay, ensuring the durability of contacts opening or closing during the operation of the relay, etc.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-008506 (JP2002-008506A) describes an electromagnetic relay usable for a large current application and able to prevent the dimensions thereof from being increased. The electromagnetic relay of JP2002-008506A includes a twin make-contact configuration, in which a first make-contact pair includes a movable contact and a fixed stationary contact and a second make-contact pair includes a movable contact and a fixed but elastically-displaceable contact.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-172036 (JP2004-172036A) also describes an electromagnetic relay usable for a large current application and able to prevent the dimensions thereof from being increased. The electromagnetic relay of JP2004-172036A includes a yoke, a movable contact terminal joined to the yoke by a caulking structure, and a movable contact spring fixed to the movable contact terminal.